love for you
by Heldamagnae
Summary: aku mencintaimu merupakan kebahagian dalam hidupku, dan ku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan melihatku dengan hatimu, maafkan aku karena menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu./ kyumin/ gs, dont like, dont read/ ffn newbie.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction kyumin genderswitch

Heldamagnae mempersembahkan

Love for you

Prolog

Summary : Aku mencintaimu merupakan suatu kebahagianku. Ku yakin kau akan melihatku nanti dengan hatimu. Maaf karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Cho kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, others cast

Cho kyuhyun

Namja populer. Bertubuh tegap, berwajah tampan, berkulit pucat menawan, digilai para siswi tempat ia menimba ilmu. Dingin, egois dan arogan. Banyak para siswi atau para gadis diluar sana yang sangat mengilainya. Cho kyuhyun adalah anak pengusaha sukses yang sangat berpengaruh di korea. Cho Hangeng Appa dari Kyuhyun yang kerap disapa kyu terkenal tegas, baik hati dan pemilik dari sekolah tempat kyu belajar.

Cho Heechul adalah wanita cantik baik hati. Tidak suka dibantah tapi sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Terkadang suka mengancam bila keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

Lee sungmin

Adalah yeoja berparas manis, bertubuh mungil, sederhana, pekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhannya. Sejak orangtuanya dua tahun yang lalu Meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Bus yang orangtua sungmin naiki mengalami masalah pada rrm sehingga supir hilang kendali dan akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan terbalik. Pada saat itu Minnie kerap disapa berkerja keras dengan berkerja di kedai makanan dan pom bensin.

Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan. Pertemuan dua anak manusia itu di pertemukan yang akan menjadi awal dari kisah rumit yang penuh dengan air mata, sakit hati dan cinta.

"Yaaakk, kau tak punya mata eoh"?

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak bermaksud mengotori sepatumu"

"Maaf kau bilang, Hah"?, "maaf tak Cukup untuk memulihkan semuanya" sambungnya lagi.

Minnie hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya tak mampu menjawab semua bentakan yang ia terima. Karena itu percuma toh apa yang keluar dari mulut manisnya tidak berarti apa-apa bagi namja didepanya ini.

"Apa kau tidak merasa malu karena masih menampakkan wajah miskin mu itu d sekolah ini,? Aku sangat tidak suka jika kau masih berada disini".

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku kyu,, apa aku salah jika orang miskin sepertiku belajar disini eoh?", "kumohon kyu berita aku apa salahku".

"Kau masih bertanya? Ku harap kau cepat menyadarinya".

"Apa karena aku mencintaimu kyu, apa orang miskin sepertiku tak berhak mencintai seseorang?" minnie sudah terisak sejak bentakan itu.

"Cinta kau bilang"?, "bahkan kau tak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari manapun termasuk aku, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin hanya mampu menatap punggung yang telah menjauh dari pandangan matanya, airmatanya masih mengalir dipipi lembutnya, hatinya terlalu sakit menerima keadaan ini. Mencintai seorang yang tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

"Maafkan aku kyu jika aku mencintaimu".

TBC

REVIEW jika ingin lanjut,

Thanks semuanya


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction kyumin genderswitch

Heldamagnae mempersembahkan

Love for you

Chapter 1

Summary : Aku mencintaimu merupakan suatu kebahagianku. Ku yakin kau akan melihatku nanti dengan hatimu. Maaf karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Cho kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin,

Warning : Gs, KyuMin,DLDR, banyak typos, tidak sesuai EYD

**Cho khyuhyun just to lee sungmin, lee sungmin just to cho kyuhyun, and the park jung soo is mine #plakk.**

.

.

.

.

"Ming kau tak apa?' tanya eunhyuk sahabat terdekat sungmin. Pasalnya eunhyuk sangat kawatit dengan keadaan sungmin sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyukie. Jangan khawatir seperti itu." jawabnya senyum indahnya. Sungmin dimata Eunhyuk adalah bagaikan saudara kandung yang tak perpisahkan.

"Bagaimana kau baik-baik saja ming?. Lihatlah wajahmu pucat pasti kau berkerja sampai larut malam lagi eoh?"

'Selalu saja begini lee sungmin'

"Hyukie sudahlah jangan khawatir, sahabatmu ini baik-baik saja,tenanglah".

Begitulah cara sungmin membuat agar Eunhyuk sahabatnya tidak khawatir dengan keadaan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sungmin menyimpan rasa lelah yang sangat.

-kyumin-

Sementara itu kyu sangat terlihat kesal. Baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di koridor ada kejadian yang tak mengenakkan.

Seseorang yeojaa dengan tidak sengaja telah menumpahkan tinta spidol. Alhasil pemilik sepatu mengkilap itu terkena tumpahan tinta.

Tak dipungkiri rasa takut mendominasi. Gelisah, takut bahkan meruntuki kecerobohannya tapi apa daya semua telah terjadi.

Sungmin merundukkan badan berinisiatif ingin membeesihkan tapi di cegah oleh namja yang ada didepannya.

"Jangan pakai tangan kotormu itu".

"Apa kau tidak punya mata eoh, lihat sekarang apa yang kau lakukan".

"Sungguh, aku tidak segaja melkukannya". Jawabnya yang tengah ketakutan.

Namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang merupakan namja yang terkenal arogan, dingin, dan egois. Bahkan tak segan-segan memukul lawannya jika ia mau.

"Tak sengaja?".

"Jika kau tidak membersihkannya kau akan tahu akibatnya"

Kyuhyunpun melepas sepatu itu dan melemparkannya kepada sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengambilnya dan mnundukkan kepalanya. Menatap punggung itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

-kyumin-

"Yaa kyu kenapa wajahmu terlihat jelek eoh".

"Dan jawabku tak pernah terlihat jelek ikan hyung".

Donghae hanya menahan tawa saat melihat seorang namja populer dihadapannya tidak memakai sepatu. Hanya beralaskan kaos kaki. Kuharap imagenya tidak jatuh sekarang. CkckcK

"Ayolah ceritakan kyu dan ini masih pagi kenapa memasang wajah jelekmu itu". Ledek Donghae. Kyu hanya acuh tidak mau menanggapinya.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya hyung. Cukup aku saja yang tahu.

Donghae menghampiri dan duduk disebelahnya. Menepuk pundak sang magnae mencoba membuat seorang cho kyuhyun tenang.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan yeoja itu lepas dari pandanganku'

.

.

.

Jam sekolah telah berakhir. Semua siswa Cho hight school berhamburan keluar untuk pulang. Begitupun dengan Sungmin dan eunhyuk. Mereka juga berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Rupanya jemputan hyukie telah datang menyisakan sungmin sendiri. Dengan membawa paper bag berisikan sepatu dari kyuhyun. Kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya takut. Takut kyuhyun memukulnya ataupun mengeluarkannya dari sekolah mengingat seorang kyuhyun adalah pemilik sekolah.

.

.

.

-kyumin-

Mobil mewah itu berjalan melewati sungmin yang sedang menunggu hujan reda. Sekarang hujan cukup deras. Menunggu adalah hal yang tepat bagi sungmin.

"Hai, kyu kenapa dari tadi kau melihat yeoja itu eoh"?.

"Karena yeoja miskin itu, sepatu mahalku ternodai tinta bodoh itu". Jawabnya kesal.

"Hahaha hanya karena tinta kau satu hari ini memasang wajah jelekmu itu"?.

"Hyung aku ini tampan, Seorang cho kyuhyun memiliki ketampanan yang tidak ada tandingannya.'?

"Oke aku percaya tapi jika hanya karena ini kau membencinya. Kuharap hentikanlah. Hyung takut kau menyesal nantinya.

.

.

,

-kyumin-

.

.

.

"Ming kau kau yakin akan mengambil pekerjaan ini. Kau yeoja ming. Aku khawatir denganmu"

"Jungmo ah kumohon ijinkan aku berkerja di pom bensin. Jika aku tidak berkerja bagaimana dengan biaya sekolah dan kebutuhanku".

Sumgmin menceritakan bahwa ia malam ini berkerja di pom bensin kepada jungmoo. Ia sangat berterima kasih karena punya sahabatnya yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Minnie ah, kuharap kau bisa jaga dirimu baik-baik karena aku menyayangimu" jungmo hanya memberi pelukan dan beri semangat buat yeoja yang diam-diam ia cintai.

TBC

atau

End

Maaf kalau cerita gak sesuai dengan judulnya. Banyak typos.

Thanks buat readers yang udah review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

-Kyumin-

.

.

.

Hari beranjak larut malam. Sungmin mengistiharatkan tubuh lelahnya diranjang kayu cukup mempung tubuh mungil. Memejamkan mata sebentar. Lalu membuka mata indahnya seperti mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

"Bodoh kau ming, kenapa kau lupa dengan sepatu kyu" monolognya sendiri.

Jangan salahkan Sungmin yang lupa. Sungmin terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Apalagi ia baru saja diterima berkerja dipom bensin sebagai penjaga bila ada pelanggan yang ingin mengisi bensin. Cukup melelahkan memang, tapi harus bagaimana lagi.

"Dimana aku menaruhnya tadi. Aigoo bagaimana ini?". Ujarnya panik.

Setelah mencari dengan teliti. Sungmin segera memncuci sepatu mahal itu. Mengikatnya dengan sikat gigi melakukannya dengan pelan. Takut akan merusak bahan kain itu.

"Jika sepatu ini rusak, gajiku tidak cukup untuk mengantinya". Mempoutkan bibir M ny merupakan kebisaan yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Bahkan Hyukie sahabatnya sangat suka disaat Sungmin beraegyo ria.

"Semoga kyu tidak akan marah lagi padaku?".

Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya mencuci sepatu kyu, lalu meletakkannya di naras dengan ranjang tidurnya.

.

.

.

-Kyumin-

.

.

.

sementara itu namja berbaring di bed besarnya tampak mengecurutkan bibirnya. Bahkan sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah dinginnya yang selama ini ia tunjukan kepada siswa/i sekolah terkecuali kepada Donghae. Hyung ikanya itu, tentunya juga kedua orang tuanya.

Platekkk

"Aww,, apa yang eomma lakukan eoh"?

Heechul sangat eomma yang tiba-tiba datang masuk kekamar kyu karena tidak dikunci.

"Apa eoh, berani melawan eoh? Kau mau semua koleksi gamegame jelekmu itu eomma bakar?"

"ANDWAEEEE..., Jangan eomma". Pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Sangat tidak cocok dengan immgenya selama ini disekolah. Seorang Cho Kyuhn takut dengan Eomma dengan diancam koleksi gamenya.

"Eomma jika memukul kepalaku, ketampananku akan luntur nanti"

'bagaimana bisa anak ini begitu PD?' heechulpun membathin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhkanmu kasar dengan yeoja eoh"? tanya heechul geram. Rasanya ia ingin menceburkan anak tunggalnya ke sungai han karena sangat kasar dengan yeoja disekolah. Heechul mendapatka laporan dari Donghae sahabatnya. Jika kyuhyun menyuruh seorag yeoja membersihkan sepatunya. Bagus donghae itu sangatlah tepat.

"Yeoja itu menumpakan tinta pada sepatuku eomma?". Lagi-lagi kyu kau sangat tidak cocok mempoutkan bibirmu itu.

"Hanya karena itu kau marah hah?, menepuk kening indahnya karrna ia mempunyai anak tampaan sekaligus norak menurutnya.

"Besok eomma akan kesekolah memenui yeoja itu. Dan awas jika kau berani mencampuri urusan eomma?".

Kyuhyun namja yang mendapatkann ceramah gratis hanya mampu diam, terkadang ia frustasi bagaimana besok. Jika Heechul menemui Sungmin itu. Dan tersenyum tidak jelas sebelum menengelamkan diri dibalik selimutnya.

.

.

Kyumin

.

.

Pagipun datang mmbuat beberapa orang bersiap bekerja bahkan beberapa siswa/i dari bergegas berangkat sekolah. Begitupun dengan sungmin. Setelah mengantar susu dan koran ia pun bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Hayy, anak nakal cepat bangun" perintahnya

Kyuhyun bangun tapi masih memejamkan matanya. Oh apa dia tidak tahu siapa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Baiklah tuan cho, dengan senang hati seorang cho heechul membakar koleksi gamemu". Dengan nada mengancam dan seringai yang menakutkan sebagian orang dan sangat cantik dimata hankyung.

Mendengar itu kyuhyun bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

'Sampaikan kapan anak itu berubah, mungkin jika 'kelinci' manis itu ada kyu akaan berubah. Dimana kau chagi. Eomma merindukanmu, eomma yakin kau masih hidup' airmatanya menetes seketika mengingat sesorang yang sanagt berarti bahkan kyu juga tahu siapa yang dirindukan eommanya.

.

.

.

Semua siswa nampak tegang sekarang. Heechul benar-benar membuktikan ucapanya semalam. Berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan anggun senyum indah yang menawan. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa wanita paruh baya itu berusia 40 tahun. Dimata para siswa/i, dewan guru heechulterlihat cantik seperti berusia 25 tahun.

Heechul berhenti sebentar.

"Siapa diantara kalian semua yang bernama sungmin?".

Semua orang yang ada didekatnya tidak ada yang menjawab. Tapi tampak dari ujuk kelas yeoja mungil yang dicari berjalan menujuk kerumunan dan ia mendengar samar namanya disebut.

Dengan keberanian yang ia punya. Sungmin mengacungkan tangannya keatas menunjukan bahwa ia yang heechul cari.

"Eoh, coba kau kemari?" Perintahnya.

Sungminpun menghampirinya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Takut akan hukuman yang dia terima nantinya. Ayolah ming kau akan aman. Kyu yang sejak tadi berada di belakang eommanya hanya diam tak mau ikut takut eommanya akan marah.

"Omo bagaimana bisa kyu babo itu mengkasari yeoja manis ini?". Heechul saat melihat sungmin seperti merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Seperti rasa rindu.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun beserta orang-orang di sekitarnya kaget karena heechul tidak memarahinya. Heechul memeluk dengan erat. Tak disangka ia memeteskan airmata.

"Nyonya mengapa menangis.?

Nyonya Cho menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum. Memegang bahu yeoja itu lalu berkata dengan yakinnya.

"Jangan memanggilku 'nyonya, tapi ppanggilkah aku eomma dan tinggallaaah bersamaku"?.

Tentu semua melihat da mendengaar nampak kaget termasuk kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini tidak benar eomma"?. Kyu melaayangkan protesnya. Kyu tidak mengerti jalan pikiran eommanya.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan eomma, dan eomma tidak mau dibantah. Titik".

Sungmin benar-benar bingung sekarang, Nyonya didepannya ini mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Kyu akan semakin membencinya jika ia meng-iya-kan pemintaan eommanya.

"Eomma menunggu jawabanmu nak". Memeluk sungmin sebelum melangkah pulang. Ini cukup berat bagi sungmin. Ia terlalu bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Awas jika kau mengabulkan permintaan eomma,"?

Tanpa melihatpun Sungmin tau siapa yang sedang bebisik itu. Kyuhyun orangnya. Masalahnya dengan kyuhyun tentang sepatuun belum selesai. Sekarang datang masalah baru.

.

.

.

Kyumin

.

.

.

"Sekretaris jang cari tahu siapa gadis yang bernama sungmin. Setelah itu berikan kedapaa ku.u"?

"baik nyonya saya laksanakan peritah nyonya secepatnya.

Bel pulangan berbunyi menandakan semua siswa/i boleh pulang. Bebeda dengadengan duo sahabat ini. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mereka masih bekutat dengan mencatat beberapa tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis. Salahkan Hyukie yang terlalu malas.

BRAKKK

Suara doprakan pintu mengangetkan dua yeoja itu yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencatat. Hyukie ingin sekali mencatukan bangku yang ia duduki sekarang kepada namja ikan yang tersenyum bak anak kecil seolah minta diperhatiakan tapi hyukie urungkan niatnya itu pasalnya tidak mau beurusan dengan polisi atau semacamnya.

"Kau mau apa hae ah"

"aki hanya ingin menjemput kekasihku pulang apa tidak boleh eoh"?. Berjalan santai menuju bangku yang ditempati sungmin dan hyukie.

"Cih, sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanyanya

Sungmin hanya tertawa dan segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan bergegas keluar. Meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang melkukn pendekatan kepada gadis pujaannya, hyukie.

Meninggalkan kelas melewati koridor yang sepi tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang mengintai.

BRAKKKK

tubuhnya ditarik oleh seorang seakan melindunginya dari sesuatu. Ternayata benar ada pecahan pot bunga yang sengaja dijatuhkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ming"

"Aku baik-baik saja jungmo ah, gomawo telah menyelamatkanku".

Tanpa tahu seorang mengepalkan tangannya melihat sungmin mendapat pelindungan dari seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal.

TBC

**THANKS BIG TO Readers, guest, sekali lagi maaf jika kurang memuaskan, banyak typos. Rnr**

**See you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Love for you

Chapter 3

KyuMin

"Sial"

JungMoo berhasil menyelamatkan sungmin dari jatuhan pot bunga kecil itu walaupun tidak menimbulkan luka tapi cukup membuat Sungmin ketakutan.

Kini mereka -Sungmin dan Jungmoo- berada di taman belakang sekolah. Setelah kejadian itu Jungmoo membawa Sungmin untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Gomawo ne, jika kau tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku".

"Minnie ah, hal ini yang kutakutkan jika aku tak ada disini."

"Apa maksudmu Jungmoo ah?"

"Sebenarnya aku memenuimu disini karena aku ingin pamit denganmu."

"pamit? Kau akan pergi jauh. Kemana?"

Jungmoo menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan SungMin. Sungguh ia tidak tega mengatakannya. Jungmoo diterima berkerja disalahsatu perusahaan di jepang. Mengharuskannya pindah bahkan meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai. Gadis dihadapanya Lee Sungmin.

"Aku akan pindah ke jepang besok. Makanya aku menemuimu sekarang."

Sungmin mendengar itu sangatlah sedih. Namja didepannya ini akan meninggalkannya. Jungmoo adalah salah satu namja yang menyayanginya. Kepada siapa ia berkelu kesah kalau sahabat ini pergi. Tak mampu menyimpan kesedihannya Sungmin memeteskan air matanya. Mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

Jungmoo sangat tidak tega melihat ini semua. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi pekerjaan menuntutnya seperti itu.

"Jungmoo jangan lupakan aku ne"?

"tidak akan pernah ming, sampai kapanpun."

Jungmoo memeluk sungmin sebagai salam perpisahan. Memberi sungmin kekuatan.

'Aku menyayangimu jungmoo'

"Oh tidak kusangka ternyata seorang lee sungmin merayu namja kaya eoh."

Sungguh teganya kau cho kyuhyun. Dimana hatimu saat mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu. Tatapan sungmin baik kyuhyun bertemu, tatapan tajam sekaligus kebencian. Dimata Sungmin hanya ada kesakitan yang sangat menyakitkan. Obat dokterpun tak mampu menyembuhkannya. Sungmin tak boleh lemah dihadapan Kyuhyun sekarang. Mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk mata siap terjun bagaikan airterjun pegunungan.

"Kenapa Sungmin kau tidak bisa menjawab eoh.?

"CUKUP HENTIKAN CHO YANG TERHORMAT" jawabnya memohon. Sudah cukup sabar sungmin selama ini.

"Wks.. apa kau juga menjual tubuhmu juga nona Lee"?

Sontak ucapan kyuhyun terhadap sungmin membuat sungmin melangkah kehadapan kyuhyun.

PLAKKK

Tamparan keras kyuhyun dapatkan dari tangan mungil itu. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan semua penghinaan yang ia dapat. Sungmin sudah lelah. Lelah akan hidupnya. Kyuhyun mengusap pipi kirinya karena terasa perih.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja eoh, agar kau puas, "?

...

Tak ada jawaban yang diharapkan dari seorang cho kyuhyun. Kyu hanya menatap sungmin yang terisak. Tak harus apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku sudah lelah kyu, orangtua ku sudah tidak ada disampingku, hanya hyukie dan jungmoo yang aku punya.

Hiks... hiks...

Jungmoo pergi meninggalkanku, lalu siapa yang akan melindungiku kyu, jawab aku hiks hiks "?

Disaat seperti ini sungmin sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat melindunginya. Tapi semua sudah pergi.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak meninggalkan sungmin yang terduduk dirumput basah. Sungmin menangis dalam kesakitan hati yang perih.

Sebelum membelokkan tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh tegapnya melihat sungmin.

"Mianhae"

oo0oo

Setelah kejadian itu baik sungmin ataupun kyuhyun. Mereka selalu menghindar. Sungmin sungguh tak ingin bertatap muka ataupun berpapasan dikoridor. Jika hal itu terjadi hanya membuat seorang sungmin takut dan sakit hati.

"Kyu kenapa kau melamun eoh?"

Tepukkan Donghae berhasil membuat kyu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eohh hyung.."?

"Kenapa kau melamun, kau menyesal telah membuat sungmin menangis atas perbuatanmu. Kyu temui dia dan minta maaf". Saran Donghae

"Entahlah hyung, jangan bahas ini."

Sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas. "Kuharap kau minta maaf padanya, oiya ini sepatu yang sudah Sungmin bersihkan. Dia menitipkannya pada Eunhyuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena Sungmin tidak masuk beberapa hari ini."

Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Sungmin, gadis itu sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah.

'Ada apa denganmu ming?'

"Hyukie chagi, kenapa kau bersedih eoh"? Tanya Donghae penasaran karena hyukie nampak murung.

"Minnie sudah dua hari tidak masuk, bagaimana aku tidak sedih. Dia melarangku kerumahnya, sahabat macam apa itu?".

"Mungkin Sungmin ingin sendiri dulu, bukannya tidak mau ditemui olehmu". Jelas Donghae.

Sahabat mana yang tak khawatir jika sahabat yang ia sayangi tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun.

"Haehyuk"

sontak saja Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendapakan panggilan itu mencari arah suara. Wanita cantik tinggi semampi bak model menghamiri ke duo couple romantis itu.

"Heechul eomma" sahut keduanya dan disambut pelukan hangat dari Heechul.

"Eomma merindukan kalian berdua"

peluknya erat. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan rindu kepada kedua sahabat anak itu kyuhyun.

"Dimana kyuhyun?"

"kyuhyun sedang ada di kantor eomma, entahlah beberapa hari ini seperti nyawa hilang satu." Jawab hyukie

"Hilang satu.., ada-ada saja..

Eum dimana sungmin, eomma tidak melihatnya sama seka"?

"Sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah?".

"sakitkah...?"

"sungmin melarangku kerumahnya." Raut Eunhyuk berubah sedih.

"Baiklah eomma yang akan kesana, berikan alamatnya?"

seketika Hyukie memberi alamatnya. "Oke eomma akan membawa anak tegik itu byee..."? Lambai Heechul semangat.

Sementara itu gadis rapuh itu berbaring diranjang kayunya. Berselimutkan kain panjang untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang mengigil. Keringat dingin membasahi bayu tidurnya. Menandakan ia demam. Anemianya kambuh.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul telah sampai dihalaman tempat tinggal sungmin. Sebenarnya dari penglihatan heechul rumah itu sangatlah tak layak. Atap rumah yang sebagian bocor tentu air hujan akan mudah masuk.

"Kyu, eomma tidak bisa membayangkan jika minnie tinggal ditempat seperti ini."

Heechul dan kyuhyun bergegas turun. Mengetuk pintu tapi ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci sama sekali. Memasuki rumah mereka disuguhkan pemandangan yang memperihatikan. Hanya ada meja kecil dihiasi beberapa poto. Satu poto keluarga yang membuat Heechul shock. Poto pasangan suami istri yang Heechul kenal. Eomma dan Appa sungmin adalah sahabat baik yang heechul dan hankyung punya.

Setetes airmata bahagia mengalir nyata dipipi mulusnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu sondak menyadari bahwa gadis kecil yang ia rindukan selama ini orang yang ia benci.

' jangan sampai kau menyesalinya' ucapan donghae ia ingat dan sekarang kyuhyun menyadari satu hal bahwa ia sungguh menyesal sekarang. Dan berjanji satu hal. Cho kyuhyun akan melindungi lee sungmin.

Kini heechul dan kyuhyun berada di kamar sungmin. Heechul terus saja menangis. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat itu. "Eomma kita bawa sungmin sekarang" ucapnya.

"Ne, eomma yang menyetir dan kau pangku sungmin."?

Dalam dekapan hangat seorang kyuhyun, sungmin bertidur lelap setelah mengigau kan eommanya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening sungmin seolah mengucapkan "mianhae minnie ah"

Sesampainya di rumah, kyuhyun membawa sungmin kedalam kamarnya. Menyelimuti dan mengusap keringat yang menghiasi wajah sungmin. Dan menelpon dokter keluaranya yang tak lain Siwon sepupu dari kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian siwon datang memeriksa sungmin.

"Bagaimana wonnie.."? Tanya heechul. Panik dan khawatir menyelimuti heechul bahkan kyuhyun. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sungmin.

"Anemianya kambuh karena kelelahan, kusarankan tuk beberapa hari biarkan dia istirahat total."

"baiklah woonie"

"aku pamit heechul eomma,"

Kyuhyunpun beranjak dari duduknya. "Eomma istirahatlah biar aku yang menjaga sungmin. Dia aman bersamaku."

Cukup lelah tuk hari ini. Kyuhyunpun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disamping sungmin. Memeluknya erat dan terlelap dalam mimpi indah.

**Tbc**

**Big thanks buat reviewer dan guest, tanpa kalian ffn ini bukan apa-apa. RnR no plagiat. Thanks i love you all**

**Sigh**

**Heldamagnae**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love For You**

Chapter 4

**"Kyunnie, ingin pelgi kemana? Tanya yeoja mungil berpipi chubby itu. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum saat ditanya. Tangan mungil memegang wajah minnie lalu mendekatkannya. Mencium tepat dibibir Minnie. Minnie dengan lucunya mengedipkan mata polosnya kaget akan ciuman dadakan itu. Sang pelaku Cho Kyuhyun malah memeluk lalu tersenyum manis. Minnie gadis kecil umur 4 tahun, dan Kyuhyun berumur 5 tahun.**

**"Janji Minnie selalu sayang Kyunnie"**

**Sungmin yang berada dipelukan hangat itu menganggukkan kepalanya.**

**"Janji jika suatu saat nanti Kyunnie tidak ingat dengan Minnie, pukul Kyunnie agar ingat siapa Minnie bagi Kyunni."**

**Pelukkan itu melonggar. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Minnie. Haru ini Kyuhyun berserta Eomma dan Appa pindah Ke China karena perkerjaan Hankyung yang mengharuskan untuk pindah.**

**"Minnie janji akan memukul Kyunnie jika tidak ingat Minnie."**

**Kyuhyun sekali lagi mencium Sungmin di bibir M nya dan memeluknya seakan tidak ingin ia lepas. Tanpa dikomandoi airmata Minnie turun juga. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat berat meninggalkan Sungmin. Mengingat Sungmin adalah gadis pertama dan terakhir yang menurutnya sangatlah penting dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada seorang yeojapun yang dapat menggantikan posisi Sungmin dihatinya. Dan Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus dengan caranya sendiri. Kedua orangtua Kyuhyunpun tahu isi hati seorang anaknya. Lihatlah bocah berumur lima tahun sudah sangat memahami arti cinta seperti apa.**

**"Minnie, Saranghae"**

**"nado Kyunnie, Minnie juga mencintaimu."**

**Kedua keluarga itu - Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung - berada di bandara. Mengantar kepergian Keluarga Cho ke China.**

**"Jangan menangis chagi, Heechul eomma janji akan kembali secepatnya." Heechul tidak tega melihat Sungmin kecil terisak. Bahkan ia tak ingin lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun walaupun tadi sudah terlepas namun Sungmin kembali memeluknya. Mendengar janji yang dilontarkan Heechul. Sungmin mulai melepaskan pelukkanya dan beralih kepada Heechul. Mengusap punggung mungil itu mencoba memberi pengertian.**

**"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Kata Hankyung kepada Kangin. Berpelukkan satu sama lain sebagai tanda perpisahan, tentu ini bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya.**

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian**

**"Minnie bangun sayang"? Gadis mungil ini rupanya masih asyik dalam dunianya. Panggilan sang eomma tidak dihiraukan. Hanya satu cara agar ia bisa bangun yaitu mengambil boneka kelinci dari dekapan. Sungmin tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memeluk boneka kelincinya. Konon boneka itu pemberian Kyuhyun sebelum pergi ke China. Ini sudah beberapa tahun Kyuhyun belum kembali. Membuat SungMin rindu.**

**"Baiklah eomma Minnie bangun."**

**"eomma tidak ingin kau terlambat dihari pertama sekolahmu Minnie".**

**Chup**

**Sungmin selalu mencium pipi Leeteuk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Kadang Appanya Kangin dibuat iri. Hihihi lucu sekali.**

**"pagi Appa "? Sapa Sungmin kepada Appanya yang sedang duduk di meja makan.**

**"Pagi kelinci gendut" ejekkan itu membuat sungmin merebut Koran pagi Kangin lalu ia sembunyikan.**

**"Chagiya, kembalikan koran Appa eoh?". Pintanya dengan sangat. Minnie pura-pura tidak mendengar. **

**"Chagi, Appa janji tidak akan mengejekmu lagi eum"?**

**"tapi dengan satu syarat Appa sepulang dari kantor nanti Appa belikan Minnie es krim yang banyak ne". Walaupun usia sungmin mau beranjak 14 tahun depan. Tapi ia masih terlihat seperti anak berusia 7 tahun.**

**"Ne Appa janji" **

**Setelah sarapan pagi. Sungmin dan Kangin pamit pergi kekantor dan mengantar Sungmin kesekolah barunya. Kenapa diusia muda Sudah mengenakan seragam Sekolah menengah atas, karena saat di SMP sungmin hanya belajar 2 tahun saja. Jangan remehkan kepintarannya. Sungmin dikenal orang yang pintar dalam pelajaran matematika.**

**Tahun ajaran baru saja dimulai. Sungmin dan siswa yang lainnya masih sibuk dengan mencari tempat duduk yang bagus. Sungmin belum mengenal siapa-siapa disini bahkan teman saja belum punya. Tengah sibuknya mencari tempat yang bagus. Suara kegaduhan menggalihkan perhatian Sungmin dan yang lain.**

**"Kau tidak punya mata ya, berjalan pakai matamu jangan hanya dipajang".**

**"hai kau bodoh atau apa, jelas-jelas kau yang sengaja menabrak. Banyak saksi melihatnya. Apa perlu aku tunjukan cctv kepadamu. Berjalan itu menggunakan kaki bukan mata." **

**Keributan kecil itu membuat Sungmin menghampirinya. Ia tahu bahwa gadis berambut sebahu itu tidak salah karena sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Sungmin melihat bahwa Seohyun dengan sengaja menyenggol Sehingga seolah yeoja berambut sebahu itu yang melakukannya. Sungmin tahu bahwa Seohyun adalah orang yang bermuka dua. Saat SMP Sungmin mengenal betul siapa Seohyun.**

**"Jangan memfitnah Seo ssi, aku tahu tabiatmu seperti apa". Ucap Sungmin. Sungmin sangat tidak suka dengan perilaku Seohyun.**

**"Yak, Nona Sungmin Jangan ikut campur". Bentaknya**

**Bukannya menjawab Sungmin membawa gadis berambut sebahu itu dari kerumunan.**

**"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, tak ia hiraukan teriakan seohyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk berhenti**

**"Aku baik-baik saja..."**

**"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin"**

**"Lee Hyuk Jae, orang lain memanggilku Eunhyuk" **

**"Bagaimana kalo Hyukie saja itu lebih manis"**

**"boleh, dan kau Sungmin ku panggil ming saja ne."**

**"hehehe, mulai sekarang kita berteman ne." Dimulailah persahabatan antara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.**

**Mulai saat itu persahabatan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dimulai. Saling berbagi cerita. Berkeluh kesah, kasih sayang, suka duka.**

**Jam sekolahpun berakhir. Siswa Cho school berhamburan keluar. Ada yang menunggu jemputan. Pulang bersama bahkan ada yang pergi ke Mall tuk membeli sesuatu yang mereka perlukan. Tak berbeda dengan Sungmin dan Hyukie mereka juga menunggu jemputan. **

**"Hyukie coba kau lihat namja yang ada di gerbang itu, dari tapi selalu melihat ke arahmu" ujar Sungmin penasaran.**

**"Sudahlah Ming, mereka hanya pengemarku saja". Ucapnya pede.**

**Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin bahwa ada seorang namja yang menatap Eunhyuk dengan seksama.**

**"Nona Lee Saranghae"**

**Tak lama kemudian jemputan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin datang. Keluarlah Pria paruh baya menghampiri Sungmin. **

**"Maaf menunggu lama, ada urusan mendadak tadi".**

**"tidak apa-apa Appa, Minnie mengerti."**

**"Kami pulang.." teriak Ayah dan anak itu dengan ceria.**

**"Kalian sudah pulang, wah banyak sekali es krim yang kau bawa Minnie."**

**"Appakan sudah janji dengan Minnie akan membelikan es krim."**

**"baiklah tapi jangan sampai lupa makan nasi ne" nasihat Leeteuk.**

**Keluarga Kangin sangatlah manis dan harmonis. Semoga saja hal membahagiakan ini berlamgsung lama.**

**"Ini tak mungkin sekretaris Park, bagaimana bisa mereka menipu kita".**

**...**

**"baiklah aku akan segera kesana."**

**Kangin mendapatkan telepon dari sekretaris Park bahwa ada klien yang memanipulasi mereka. Berdalih ingin berkerjasama tapi ada rencana jahat didalamnya.**

**"Yeobo, gwaenchana ?"**

**"Aku harus segera ke kantor, seperti ada seseorang yang ingin membuat perusahaan kita jatuh".**

**"mwo..!"**

**"tenanglah Leeteuk ah kita pasti bisa lalui ini semua."**

**Leeteuk memeluk Kangin sejenak sebelum melangkah kaki ke kantor. Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang terlelap membuatnya tidak tega membangunkannya. Leeteuk memeluknya erat dan berdoa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.**

**Pagipun menjelang ternyata yang ditakutkan terjadi. Perusahaan yang ia rintis bertahun-tahun dengan kerjakeras jatuh begitu saja ketangan seorang yang bernama Seo jung hoo yang diketahui bahwa ia adalah pesaing berat dari Kangin. Kangin tak mampu membayar hutang perusahaan dan terpaksa saham yang ia punya diserahkan kepada pengelola baru. Leeteuk mendapatkan kabar itu sangat sedih. Kehilangan harta mereka tak takut tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah Sungmin.**

**"Appa, jangan bersedih ne" Sungmin memberi semangat kepada Appanya agar tegar.**

**"Tidak chagi, Appa kuat. Appa tak peduli jika kita kehilangan segalanya. Asal jangan kehilangan kalian berdua." Kangin memeluk keduanya anak dan istrinya. Mereka yakin suatu saat nanti akan menjadi yang baik.**

**"Hannie, perasaanku tidak enak ada apa ini"? Heechul nampak gelisah. Ia merasa ada satu hal yang menimpa Keluarga Sungmin. Sudah beberapa tahun ini. Mereka sangat sulit menghubungi Keluarga Sungmin dikorea. **

**"Aku akan cari tahu chulie ah..."**

**Hankyung menenangkan Heechul yang nampak gelisah. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun pulang dari sekolahnya.**

**"Eomma ada apa ini, kenapa eomma nampak gelisah."**

**"Eomma hanya merindukan Minnie Kyu, sudah lama kita tak mengetahui kabarnya bagaimana"**

**"tenang Eomma, mereka pasti baik-baik saja."**

**Kyu mencoba menenangkan Eommanya. Tidak dipungkiri Kyuhyun juga merindukan Minnie. Gadis kecilnya.**

**Satu bulan sudah Keluarga Kangin menempati rumah sederhana ini. Kangin berkerja dipabrik sedangkan Leeteuk menerima jahitan. Walaupun sekarang mereka hidup sederhana. Tapi mereka cukup bahagia. Sungmin pun meminta ijin untuk berkerja juga tapi Kangin dan Leeteuk tidak mengijinkan. Biarlah mereka yang berkerja.**

**"Appa, Eomma Minnie berangkat dulu ne, jangan lelah berkarja" pamitnya.**

**"Ne chagi, belajar yang baik ne".**

**"Lee Sungminn..!" Teriak Hyukie**

**"Jangan berteriak Hyukie aku tidak tuli" Hyukie hanya tertawa geli melihat Minnie cemberut. **

**"Ming.. kau sudah belajar eoh"?**

**"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya heran.**

**"Hari ini bukan kah kita ada ulangan matematika kan"?**

**"tentu saja wae? Kau belum belajar dan ingin mencontek? Tanya Sungmin seakan tahu isi dari pikiran Hyukie.**

**"Huh, kenapa kau bisa tahu sih" **

**" sangat mudah membaca yang ada di kepalamu hyukie. Oh iya tanyakan saja kepada pangeran ikanmu itu heheh" karena tidak ingin terkena teriakan hyukie lagi. Sungmin bergegas ke kelas.**

**Seohyun memandang remeh terhadap Sungmin. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan menghina Sungmin karena jatuh miskin sekarang seperti sekarang.**

**"Nona miskin jika kau tak mampu membayar lagi lebih baik kau berhenti saja ne".**

**"aku bukan orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja. Lihat saja siapa diantara kita yang akan mendapat ganjarannya.**

**Sungmin bukanlah orang takut. Dia mencoba tegar atas penghinaa yang ia dapatkan selama ini.**

**Dihari berikutnya. Warga sekolah mendaptkan kabar jika ada siswa baru pindahan yang akan masuk. Para yeoja-yeojapun sangat bersemangat bahkan ada yang sudah mengkliam bahwa siswa baru yang entah siapa, itu miliknya.**

**Kerumuman para siswa/siwsi Cho school berdiri sejajar di koridor seolah menyambut putra mahkota raja saja.**

**"Kenapa mereka sangat antusias sekali" Hyukie sangat penasaran.**

**"Kita lihat saja Hyukie jangan banyak mendumel itu tidak baik".**

**"Kau selalu saja begitu". 'Hyukie sampai kapan kau akan mengerutu seperti itu' **

**Namja tinggi tegap, berkulit pucat, berparas tampan berjalan dikoridor mampu menyihir semua yang melihatnya. **

**"Wah tampan sekali.."**

**"dia target yang akan menjadi pacarku"**

**"siapapun yang mendekatinya, akan aku singkirkan.**

**Suara-suara itu yang Kyuhyun dengar. Bahkan bisa membuat telinganya sakit. **

**Tapi ada seseorang yang mengenal. Lewat mata itu. Seorang yeoja mungil yang berdiri diantara siswa/siswi.**

**"Kyunnie..."**

**Saat Kyuhyun melewatinya, ia mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil tapi ia tidak tahu suara siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.**

**"Sungmin kau mengenalnya"? Tanya Eunhyuk**

**"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja Hyukie".**

**"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kekelas saja." ajak Hyukie **

**Sungmin berkeyakinan jika namja itu Kyunnie nya dulu. Namja yang ia rindukan.**

**'Kyunnie kau dimana'**

**TBC**

**THANKS BUAT READER, GUEST, tanpa kalian semua fic ini bukan apa-apa. Maaf jika tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Oiya jangan panggil author dong, saya line 89. Panggil nama juga boleh. Heheh ngetiknya juga disela - sela kesibukan dimaklumi ya, dan sya juga akan menyelesaikan fic smpai tuntaas. Hehe, alurnya memang cepat, masih banyak typos. Maaf jika fic ini membosankan. Thanks buat semua. No plagiat. Oke**

**Sigh**

**Heldamagnae **


	6. Chapter 6

**Love For You**

**Chapter 5**

_**Sungmin, Appa dan Eomma pergi ke Mokpo ne, kami ingin mengunjungi makam Halmoni dan halaboji ne, baik-baik dirumah.**_

**Begitulah isi pesan dari Kangin dan Leeteuk. Mereka mengunjungi makam kakek dan nenek Sungmin di Mokpo. **

**Dikarenakan orangtua Sungmin tidak ada dirumah. Sungmin memanfaatkan waktunya untuk berkerja paruh waktu di kedai makanan dipinggir jalan. Shin Ahjussi sangat baik padanya. Terkadang beliau sangat kasihan dengan Sungmin. Disaat anak remaja seusianya bermain bersama para teman. Tidak untuk Sungmin. Ia mengunakan waktunya berkerja. **

**"Minnie lebih baik kau istirahat eoh?"**

**"tidak apa-apa Ahjussi. Tinggal sedikit lagi selesai."**

**"baiklah terserah kau saja. Nanti kau harus istirahat ne"?. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sungmin.**

**Sungmin berkerja dengan semangat. Ia hanya ingin meringankan beban dari kedua orangtuanya. Sungmin tak ingin kedua orangtua lelah berkerja. Setelah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kehidupan ekonomi keluarga Kangin sangatlah melemah. Mengharuskan Kangin maupun Leeteuk mencari pekerjaan dengan kemampuan yang merka miliki. Kangin berkerja disebuah pabrik makanan kaleng, sedangkan Leeteuk menjadi butuh cuci disebuah laundry dan terkadang menerima jahitan.**

**Dihari kedua Cho Kyuhyun di Cho High School. Dengan wajah yang tampan dan tatapan dingin yang membuat sebagian yeoja beranggapan bahwa itu sangatlah cool tak jarang membuat para yeoja meleleh dibuatnya.**

**Seohyun bahkan dengan berani mengklaim dirinya yang pantas berdampingan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Tak tahu apa, bahwa Eunhyuk sangatlah muak melihat tingkah dari Seohyun yang belaga sok seperti orang penting.**

**Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Seohyun bahkan Kyuhyun menempati kelas yang sama. Lihat saja sekarang. Seohyun mencoba memdapatkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun. Tidak tahukah Kyuhyun sangatlah membenci yeoja yang bernama Seohyun ini.**

**"Kyu, lihatlah yeoja miskin yang ada di pojokan sana"? tunjuknya kearah Sungmin yang sedang duduk tenang dipojokan kanan dengan buku bacaannya.**

**"Hm.."**

**"Dia adalah yeoja miskin yang tak pantas ada disini. Bahkan dia itu adalah yeoja yang tak berguna."**

**"Lalu, apa maksudnya kau menceritakan ini padaku eoh"? Tanya Kyuhyun merespon ucapan Seohyun. Dan Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.**

**"Aku mau kau menghancurkannya", pinta Seohyun dengan menampakan senyum setan yang sangat pantas buat wajahnya yang penuh kebencian. Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia diam mengalihkan permintaan gadis didepannya itu.**

**Sungmin sebenarnya tidak terlalu konsentrasi membaca. hari ini Sungmin merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak. Tapi tidak tahu apa itu. Hyukie hanya terlalu asyik dengan dunia. Tidur itu yang dikerjakannya sekarang.**

**"Lee Sungmin ada telepon untukmu" **

**"Ne songsaengmin"**

**Berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang guru. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Jantung berdetak tak karuan. **

**"Hallo"**

**"..."**

**"ne saya Lee Sungmin keluarga dari Kangin dan Leeteuk, ada yang bisa saya bantu". Tanyanya dengan nada bergetar**

**"..."**

**DEG**

**"Baiklah suster aku akan segera kerumah sakit". Gagang telpon ia letakkan dengan tangan bergetar. Airmata sudah jatuh sejak tadi. Beberapa guru turut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpanya, sungmin memberitahukan apa yang terjadi. Setelah mendapatkan berita tentang kedua orang tuanya Sungmin meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Dan guru mengijinkannya. Para gurupun cukup kaget mendengar berita bahwa kedua orang tua Sungmin mendapatkan kecelakaan bus saat menuju seoul.**

**"Sungmin, kau tak apakan". Tanya Hyukie, karena Hyukie sangat penasaran apa yang menimpa sungmin, saat masuk kelas. Sungmin dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.**

**Sungmin tidak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya menjerit dalam hati. Cobaan apa yang ia dapatkan ini. Hyukiepun mengikuti kemana sungmin pergi yaitu kerumah sakit. Penghuni kelas yang menyaksikannya tadi sangatlah kaget mendengarkan berita yang menimpa Sungmin Tidak untuk Seohyun. Nampaknya ia sangatlah senang melihat penderitaan Sungmun saat ini.**

**Kini sungmin sudah berada di rumah sakit. Air mata yang daritadi ia tahan kini memaksa keluar. Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk, gadis periah itu juga merasakan apa yang sungmin. Tak lama kemudian Donghae, Kyuhyun berserta yang lain menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berada diluar ruangan. **

**"Hyukie, bagaimana dengan Sungmin. Dimana dia?".**

**"Sungmin berada bersama jenazah ahjussi dan ahjumma didalam. Sungmin sangat terpuruk. Ia ingin sendiri Hae ah" jawab Hyukie yang sedang menahan isak tangisnya.**

**"Aku takut sungmin melakukan hal yang aku takutkan Hae-ah"? **

**Donghae tahu bahwa hyukie sangatlah menyayangi sungmin sahabatnya itu, Ia pun memeluk memberi ketenangan. Sementara Kyuhyun yang berada disitu seolah merasa sakit yang amat sangat terhadap yang menimpa sungmin. Ia bingung pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia begitu sakit melihat sungmin seprti itu.**

**Clekkk**

**Pintu ruangan dibuka oleh sungmin. Sungmin nampak pucat. Matanya bengkak dan masih mengeluarkan air matanya. Tak urung beberapa dari beberapa yeoja yang ikut, meneteskan air mata mereka. Tidak sangka sungmin yang terlihat tegar dimata mereka disekolah, ternyata sangatlah rapuh. **

**Ingin sekali kyuhyun memeluk sungmin tapi ada cekalan dari tangan seorang yeoja yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin. Saat sungmin melihat teman kelasnya menyusul. Matanya bertemu pandangan Seohyun.**

**'Sungmin kau sangatlah menyedihkan aku sangat bahagia kau menderita' ujar seohyun dalam hatinya.**

**Prosesi pemakamanpun sudah berlangsung duapuluh lima menit yang lalu. Sungmin tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari pusara kedua orangtuanya. Diam tak ada kata satupun yang keluar dari bibiirnya. Seolah membisu. **

**"Minnie mari kita pulang. Hari akan turun hujan"? Ajak Hyukie yang masih setia menemani sungmin.**

**Hanya gelengan yang hyukie dapatkan. Donghaepun mencoba membujuk tapi nihil. Satu harapan mereka sekarang Kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyunpun mendekati sungmin. Berjongkok disamping sungmin. "Mari kita pulang, ahjussi dan ahjumma pasti sedih melihatmu jika kacau seperti ini." Sungmin tidak merespon ajakan kyuhyun. Tanpa sungmin ketahui Kyuhyun menarik tangannya secara paksa. Kyuhyun sangat muak melihat sungmin yang menolak kebaikan semua temannya.**

**"Lepaskan tanganku" bentak sungmin. Tautan tangan sungmin dan kyuhyunpun terlepas. "jangan memaksaku eoh, jika kau ingin pulang. Pulanglah jangan perdulikan aku." Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban seperti itu membuatnya geram. "Hyukie Donghea dan yang lain tinggalkan saja dia, jangan kasihani dia" Donghae yang mendengar penuturan itu pun membalas. "Kyuhyun jaga ucapanmu eoh, aku tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya." Kyuhyunpun meninggalkan pemakaman dengan emosi yang tertahan.**

**hyukie dan yang lain telah meninggalkannya. Hanya rintikan hujan yang menemani sungmin saat ini. Hyukie sangat tidak tega mellihat keadaan sungmin sekarang. Bagaimanapun jugga sungmin adalah teman sangat ia sayangi.**

**.**

**.**

**.ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sinar matahari telah menampakkan sinar indahnya. Mmembbuat siapa saja enggan membuka mata untuk bangun. Sungmin mengedikkan kedua mata indahnya karena terkena snnar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai gorden. Ia bergegas merapikan tempat tidur sebelum mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Ia berpikir bahhwa kehidupan harus tetap berlanjut.**

**Jam dinding telah menujukkan jam 07:00 KTS pagi, waktunya berangkat kesekolah. Ia tak ingin membolos atau berhenti sekolah hanya kaartna hidupnya kini tanpa orang tua.**

"**Minnie…." Teriak Eunhyuk.**

**Sungmn anya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.**

"**aku tidak tuli hyuk.." jawabnya**

"**hehehhe aku hanya rindu padamu ming.."?**

"**akupun begitu hyuk…" jawab sungmin. Sungmiinpun memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat seolah menyalurkan rasa sayang dan rindu. Sungmin ingin bangkit dari keterpurukan. Saat itu juga datanglah kyuhyun bersama dengan donghae. Seperti biasa para siswi merapikan penampilan mereka agar memikat hati kyuhyun dan donghae. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa Eunhyuk sangatlah miuat meliighat melihat keributan dipagi hari disekolah mereka.**

"**kapan mereka sadar bahwa Donghae telah memilki kekassih huh" ungkap hyukie**

"**ada yang cemburu eoh"**

"**ming, wajar jika aku cemburu, jika ikan nemo itu selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari gadiss cencil disana.."**

"**hahhahahah…" tawa sungmin melhat tingkah hyukie yang cemburu.**

"**jangan tertawa sungmin"**

**Begitulah keributan kecil dipagi hari. Para yeoja saling merebut mengambil tempat untuk agar dirinya dilihat oleh pangeran sekolah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\**

**Jam stirahat telah berbunyi menandakan bahawa semua siswa boleh keluar darri ruang kelas. Mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka sejenak dari pelajar yang mereka terima. Tidak untuk sungmn dan hyuke. Mereka lebih memilih ke perpustakaan tuk bersntai tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Karena mereka perpus sangatlah tepat untuk berdiam diri atau pun tidur kaerena suasana yang begitu tenang. Sebab menurut hyukiie perpus adalah tempat yang aman buat tidur. Pemikiran yang aneh.**

"**tak ku snagka ternyata anak miiskin ini masih berada di sekolah ini." Ujar seohyun.**

**Sungmn tahu siapa yang ia maksud dengan anak iskin yang a ucapkan. Hyukie yang mendengar penuturan itu sangatlah geram ingin sekali ia menyumpalkan mulut ularnya itu dengan bbuku yang sungmin pegang.**

"**yaa, wanita jalang,buat apa kau kemari eooh. Bukankah orang pintar dan kaya sepertimu tidak butuh masuk ke tempat seperti ini, bukankah kau bilang perpus hanyalah tempat orang bodoh seperti kami?'**

"**hyukie sudahlah jangan kau hiraukan apa yang ia katakana semuanya itu tidak berguna sma sekali" ujar sungmin**

**Seohyun yang mendengar itu merasa geram dan ingin melayangkan pukulan terhadap sungmin yang ada dihadapannya. Namun semua itu tidak terlaksana karena Kyuhun **

**Datang mencegah semua itu.**

**Sungminpun menatap kyyuhyun penuh tanyaa. Sejak kapan seorang cho kyuhyun masuk kedalam perpustakaan. **

"**kyunnie…"**

"**ada apa ini eoh" Tanya kyuhyun**

"**kyu…." Ucapan hyukiie terpotong karena seohyun dengan tidak malunya menjawab**

"**dia.. mengghinaku kyu.." tunjuknya kearah sungmin. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang men dengar begitu kaget.**

"**begitukah seo ssi.? Tanyanya kyuhyun balik.**

**Sebenarnya kyuhyun tahu jika seohyun berbohong, karena ia mendengar dan melihat sendiri bagaimna seohyun menghina seohyun.**

"**tentu saja begitu kyu.." ujarnya manja membuat kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan sungmin muak mendengar kata bohongnya.**

"**jangan coba-coba membohongiku nona seo, apa kau ingin aku keluarkan dari sekolah karena telah membohongi seorang cho kyuhyun. Seohyunn yang mendengar itu memucat. Takut bahwa ucapan kyuhyun terbukt karena yamg mereka dengar jika ucapan Cho kyuhyun tidak dapt dibantah. Setelah mendengar tu seohyun pergi kelur dari perpus.**

"**awas kau lee sungmin, akan kubalas kau nanti"**

**ooOoo**

**kyuhyunpun tanpa sadar menatap mata bening Sungmin, seolah ada sesuatu kerinduan yang meliputi mata gadis mungl itu. Hyukiepun jenggah dan mengeluarkan suaranya.**

"**eumm eum, kyu kenapa kau tidak keluarkan saja dia. Aku suaranya muak melihatnya. kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Eunhyuk lantas memutuskan tatapan seorang kyuhun tatapan terhadap Sungmin.**

"**kau tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti Eunhyuk. **

"**kyuhyun ssi, terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napsnya.**

" **aku tidak membela siapa-siapa ini. Jadi itu semua itu bukan urusanku"**

**Kyuhyunpun berlalu meninggalkan sungmin dan eunhyuk.**

"**kyunnie kau benar tak megingat ku.."?**

**Kyuhyun yg mendengar itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap sungmin yang sullit yang diartikan.**

**Tbc**

**Maaf klo masih banyak typos dimana-mana. Thanks buat guest, review dan para silend yang udah mau mampr kef fn ini. Next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

Love For You

Chapher 6

Love for you

Matahaari indah telah menunjukkan sinar indahnya. Mengusik siapa saja yang terlelap. Mau tidak mau memaksa bola mata indah terusik dari tidur yang lelapnya. Mengeliat bahkan menarik selimut hangat kembali untuk tidur kembali. Begitu juga dengan dua insan yang tadinya terlelap kini menyipitkan sepasang mata indahnya karena sinar mentari masuk dari celah gorden disebelahnya.

Lee Sungmin dan chohyun. Tertidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. Memgingat adi malam Kyuhyun dengan siaga menemaniinya.

Lee Sungmin

Gadis mungil itu menggeliat gelisah karena merasa tidurnya terusik dan sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tangan kokoh memeluknya dengan erat seolah ingin memberikan kenyamanan. Lee Sungmin sangatlah kaget, siapa gerangan yang memeluknya dengan lancamg. Selama hidupnya tak ada seseorang yang memeluknya dalam tidurnya. Cukup menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Yang ia dapatkan wajah damai terlelap tak sedikt terganggu dengan pergerakan Sungmin.

"bagaimana bias?" tanyanya.

Sungmin bingung bagaimana sekarang seorang Cho kyuhyun memeluknya dalam keadaan tertidur seperti ini. Seingatnya Kemarin malam ia masih ada di runahnya. Sekarangpun ia merasa ada yang aneh dikeningnya. Plaster penurun panas tertempel di keningnya.

"pasti aku bermimpi..?"

"kau tidak bermimpi Minnie cahgi."

Seketika Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya sekarang adalah wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu memamerkan senyum tuulusnya yang jarang sekali Kyuhyun perlihatkan kepada siapapun terkecuali kepada orang tua dan Sungmi tertentunyamulai sekarang.

Chu

Kecupan mendarat mulus dikening indah Sungmin. Plaster penurun panas itu tak menghalang Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya. Malah sejak kemarin melihat Sungmin terbaring lemah, mencium kening Sungmin menjadi kewajban bagi Kyuhyun. Benar-benar membuat Sungmin binggung akan perubahan Khyuhyun terhadap dirinya.

Sungmin yang mendapat serangan manis itu mengerjapkan mata bulat indahnya. Kaget memang, tapi itu yang sungmin sekarang rasakan. Sungmin masih belum mengerti mengapa tiba-tib Kyuhyun mencimnaya sedangkan yang ia tahu selama ini Kyuhyun membencinya bahkan tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Minnie chagi, mengapa kau tidak memukul kepala baboku ini saat aku tidak mengingatmu eoh?"

Masih dalam posisi memeluk. Kyuhyun memutar tubuh mungil Sungmin agar menghadap Kyuhyun. Degupan jantung sungmin berdetak tak karuan. Apa ia akam memeriksa jantung setelah ini. Ia malu jika Kyuhyun sampai mendengar debaran itu.

Kyuhyun menatap mata indah Sungmin. Ia melihat kerinduan ynag ada pada mata indah itu. Kini Kyuhyun akan membayar kerinduran yang sungmin simpan sendiri. Ia berjanji akan membayar semuanya. Membayar apa yang ia lakukan kepada sungmin selama ini.

"aku… aku…hiks hiks " jawabnya lirih

Mendengar isakkan itu membuat kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

"mianhae…"

"…maafkan aku karena aku bodoh tidak menyadari kehadiranmu." Jawab kyuhyun

Sungmin menghentikan isakkannya. Mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun, namja yang ia cintai sejak lama.

"sebelum kau meminta maafpun aku sudah memaafkanmu kyunnie."

Kim heechul kini siibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya, Kyuhyun juga Sungmin. Hangeng belum bias pulang keseoul untuk saat ini. Karena pekerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk menyelesaikannya. Tak apa yang penting menurut Heenim hannie –sapaan manisnya buat Hangeng- tahu jika ia telah bertemu dengan sungmn, kelinci gendutnya.

'eomma…"sapa kyuhyun dari tangga denan mengandenng sungmin menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama,

Baru saja sunmgin duduk. Heechul sudah menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan membuat kyuhyun kesal. Haha anaeh-aneh sja. Apa kyuhyun cemburu karena perhatian Heechul sekarang tertuju jepada gadis mungil yang duduk manis disebelahnya. Dan sekarang temapt duduk sungmin berpindah dari sebelah Kyuhyun dan sekarng berada disebelahheenim karean sekarang dengan seenaknya Heechul memindahkan duduk Sungmin bersebelah dengannya.

'eomma seenaknya saja memindahkan sungmin dari sebelahku'

"chagiya, apa kyuhyun tidak macam-macam padamu saat kau terlelap?"

"apa dia mendengkur.."

"apa kyuhyun babo itu mengigau saat tidur…?

"eomma…"

Sungmin yang dia Tanya hanya tersenyum dengan pertanyaan itu. Kyuhyun melihat pancaran kebahagiaan diwajah cantik heechul. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bersyukur kerena dengan hadirnya sungmin membuat Heechul kembali menjadi seorang Heechul yang penuh dengan keceriaan. Sememjak tidak mendengar kabar dari keluarga, membuat Sungmin heechul seperti kehilangan yang berarti dalam hhidupnya.

"eomma… aku sangat merindukanmu.." adu Sungmin yang kini memeluk Sungmin.

"eomma juga chagia.."

\

"Minnie chagi, mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersama kami nde"

"tapi eomma.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

'eomma dan anak sama keras kepala huh.'

Hari senin pun tiba. Pukul 07:00 KTS Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Ia takut bagaimana reaksi siswa-siswi sekolahnya jika melihat ia dan Kyuhyuun pergi bersama-sama bahkan satu mobil dengannya.

"huh kenapa semua menjadi rumit seperti ini, apa mereka akan melakukan hal yang mengerikan terhadapku lagi.?"

"Ehh…" satu pelukan hangat berikan kepada Sungmin cukp membuat degup jantung Sungmin tak beraturan. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Mencium harum shampoo stroberrry yang Sungmin kenakan.

"tak ada satupun yang berani melukaimu lagi minniie, karena aku akan membalas semua apa yang mereka lakukan padamu." Ujarnya tegas.

"tapi mereka kyu…"

"jangan takut dan suka membantah. Apa kau ingin aku menciummu didepan mereka semuanya eoh"

Ucapan frontal kyuhyun terhapadnya mampu membuat kedua pipi Sungmin merona bahkan menjalar ke telinga. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum puas karena telah membuat sungmin malu.

CHO HIGH SCHOOL

Sekolah kini ramai. Kegiatan rutin setiap siswa-siswi lakukan adalah membersihkan kelas. Yah walaupun sekolah elit sekalipun, mereka diajarkan untuk menjaga kebersihan kelas dan lingkungan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian datanglah mobil mewah yang sering dikendarai Kyuhyun. Para siswi sangatlah berantusia menyambut kedatangan kyuhyun. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yeoja mungil yang juga turun dari mobil tersebut.

"bagaimana bisa yeoja itu.."

"hah kenapa harus dia yang berada satu mobil dengan kyuhyun"

"ini tidak bias dibiarkan.."

Kyuhyun dan sungmin melewati kerumunan itu. Dengan menggenggam erat menegaskan bahwa yeoja dibelahnya adalah miliiknya. Dan tatapan itu mengisyaratkan jangan-pernah-menganggu-cho-sungmin. Donghae yang datang bersama Eunhyukpun menghampiri pasangan serasi itu.

"aigoo ternyata doaku terkabulkan juga."

"apa doa mu chagi" Tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang sering disapa Hyukie oleh Sungmin.

"doaku agar Lee Sungmin mendapatkan namja yang terbaik, ternyata namja terbaik itu ada si Evil babo in." tunjuknya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia berterima kash atas doa yang hyukie ucapkan.

"noona.." panggil kyuhyun terhadap Eunhyuk. Membuat heran eunhyuk. Mengapa kyuhyun baru memangggilnya noona.

"jika ada orang menganggu Minnie beritahu aku, aku tidak ingin Minnie terluka Noona"

"tenang saja Kyu. Tanpa dimintapun aku akan melindungi Minnie dari siapapun yang mengganggunya ataupun yang menyakitinya."

"kau begitu mari kita kekelas. Sepuluh menit lagi bel akan masuk." Ajak Donghae

Kini Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk ditempatnya masinh-masing. Ada seseorang yang menatap jijik kepada sungmin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seohyun. Orang yang selau iri melihat orang lain bahagia. Sepertinya ia telah menyusun rencana licik terhadap Sungmin.

'aku Seohyun tidak akan membbuatmu bahagia Sungmin. Liat apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu'

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi selelu mencuri pandang terhadap Sungmin. Tersenyum tak jelas. Membuat Donghae gelid an terheran.

"hey, sudah tau kan jika jatuh cinta itu sangat membahagiakan. Bahkan membuat lupa akan dirinya sendiri. Dan aku menasaran bagaimana kau baru sadar bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah gadis kecilmu yang cari selaa ini."

"hyung, bisakah kau tanyakan itu satu-persatu?"

"hehe wajar saja aku bertanya seperti itu padamu babo plakk"

Sentilan halus Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Donghae secara gratis. Bukan itu bukan sentilan tapi pukulan sayang dari Donghae terhadap dongsaengnya, hehe

Jam istirahatpun tiba para warga sekolah berbondong-bondong kekantin. Bahkan ada saja yang hamper terjatuh kalau tidak ada yang memegang.

"Minnie ah, ayo kita kekantin." Ajak Eunhyuk

Sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangan sungmin, membuat eunhyuk kesal.

"YAK CHO BABO. KAU JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBAWA SUNGMIN WHO. Tidak sopan sekali." Omel eunhyuk

"hyukie chagi sudahlah jangan marah. Kekantin dengan ku sja eoh." Tawar donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk marah karena Sungmin dibawa begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun.

"ya, ikan jelek aku sudah tdak berselera." Jawabnya dann meninggalkan Donghae sendiri.

"kenapa dengan monyet itu"

"kyu.. kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Minnie

"aku hanya ingin berdua dengannmu chagi, apa tidak boleh?" jawab namja bermarga cho itu sambil memeluk Sunngmn dari belakang. Karena mereka kini berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"bukan begitu maksudku Kyu, aku hanya malu jia ada yang memergoki kita."

"jangan kau hiraukan pandangan mereka tentang kita, toch yang menjalani adalah kita berdua kan."

Mendengar itu sungmin tenang. Bahwa apa yang Kyunnie nya ucapan ada benarnya, kemuadian tatapan mereka bertemu. Menghilangkan jarak dikedua.

"yak…. Jangan melakukan hal mesum disini." Teriak yeoja cantik yang tiba-tiba datng menganggu.

"aish… Eomma, kenapa bias dating kemari eoh?"

Ternyata yang dating menganggu romantic Kyumin adalah Cho Heechul.

"dasar anak nakal, eomma kesini merindukan sungmin." Heechulpun meraih Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Tapi melihat Sungmin tersenyum membuat bahagia. Ia selalu berjanji dalam dirinya untuk membahagiakan sungmin.

Tbc

Thanks to guest, reviewer, dan yang sudah kunjungi rumah saya ini. Heheh maaf masih banyal typos dimana-mana, semoga kedepan dapat diperbaiki. Thanks semuanya… see you next chap

Sigh

HELDAMAGNAE


End file.
